naruto and the new bijuu
by ShadowLover1990
Summary: Naruto is attacked by the attatski and new things unravel in his world


A New Beginning!

An anbu masked man from the leaf village came to his door asking naruto to join him with lady Tsunade, he kissed hinata gently on the cheek leaving with the masked man they met with lady Tsunade naruto looked at her not knowing what was going on she slowly looked up at him. "Naruto!" she said sternly "I never told you this but...I'm proud of you" naruto looked in shock at her "what do you mean grandma?" with a smile on his face he said. She was not happy about this she looked at him with discuss of what he had said to her she got up from her seat behind her large desk "NA-RU-TO!" she hit him on the top of his head then smiled "much better" she sat back down "Naruto there is something that belongs to you and it is rightfully yours" naruto looked at her with worried that she was going to hit him again.

He looked at her wanting to know what she was going to give him she smiled "Here naruto" he hands him a scroll and a sheet of paper "go south of the village until you hit a medium sized gate and use the scroll to open it" naruto didn't know what she was talking about but he fixed his headband and nodded taking the scroll and paper back to him and hinata's apartment, which for a new growing family was small. There were only two bedrooms for four people.

Once naruto had gotten home no one was there. He goes to the kitchen looking at the fridge there was a note from his wonderful wife hinata "I took the kids to go see my father we will be back before dinner. Oh and can you do the dishes Hun XOXOXO" Naruto smiles taking the note down and going to the sink there was only one dish the biggest pot they had. The previous night they had started to cook a beef stew when their daughter had started to get sick they left it on for three hours. It had burned badly so they ordered roman. After about two hours he was finally done he let it dry and went to the living room. He got the piece of paper that lady Tsunade had given him; it was the deed to the Namikaze compound. He at first did not know about the Namikaze name until he read farther. He could not believe what he just read; he was the son of the fourth hokage Namikaze Minato

On the other side of the village sakura and kiba smile at each other sakura as yuukai their daughter rides akumaru, the pup was no longer a pup. She giggles and laughs seeing the hyuga compound. They see hinata coming out of the compound, they smile and wave at her carrying both of their kids.

Hinata comes over to them "hey guys what are you up to?" hinata smiles seeing the kids looking at each other sakura smiles "just walking to see you guys heard that naruto is back from his training to find he's got two kids" kiba and sakura smile and look at hinata that was blushing "y-yes he was surprised to know he had two beautiful children he fainted when he saw them" they all laugh as kakashi came up with his nose in a book like always. "Where is naruto hinata?"

kakashi looks at her she looks back "at home I think but I don't know lady Tsunade sent an anbu to bring him to her..." she looked scared because this was the first time that this had happen. "He'll be fine hinata you know that lady Tsunade wouldn't hurt him" this maid her happier. "Thank you guys for all the help while naruto was gone with Jiraiya" they smile and nod. They walk past ichiraku ramen bar the old man looks at them "HEY HINATA!" he yells and smiles, she comes in

"I hear naruto is back from his training with Jiraiya, is that true?" she nods and smiles, he laughs "alright ill send his favorite bowl of ramen right over for him if that's ok with you hinata" she smiles and nods "t-thank you" she and the others start to head to naruto and hinata's apartment. They come home to the house clean and the window wide open and the shower on, they set the kids down and they start to play the shower went off and naruto stepped out not having anything but a towel on the stepped into the living room with a shock on his face "well..I didn't expect you or anyone to be here for a while" hinata was blushing a deep red naruto had grown a lot since the last time they seen each other.

Hinata takes him to the room then closes the door coming back to their guests. "Sorry about that you guys" she smiles sitting down naruto came back out. His clothes had changed since he had grown he wore a dark black shirt and orange pants that hinata had gotten him and sent him while he was gone. Hinata sat down in the chair on the other side of the couch where Sakura and Kiba were sitting along with their daughter yuukai. "So when do we get to see naruto's new jutsu's?" he asked hinata "well kiba I don't know right now why don't you ask him when he comes out of the room" just then naruto had entered the room kiba jumped up.

"NARUTO!" naruto was slightly shocked at this new side of kiba "yeah?" he managed to say to the egger kiba. "I want to see your new jutsu's!" Naruto smiled at kiba and stretched "not right now kiba I just got back and I found out some big news today so maybe another time perhaps." Kiba sighed at this and sat back down. For a few hours they talked inside naruto's small apartment sakura and kiba's daughter yawned it was getting late "well we better get her home before she falls asleep on us" they laugh a little then headed home.

Hinata closed the door coming back into the living room "naruto-kun" she called to him; he looked up from the ground where he was looking "yes hinata-Chan?" She sat with him "what's bothering you?" he sighs "I just found out that I am the son of the fourth hokage" she looks at him thinking this was again one of his playful tricks but when she seen his eyes he was not playing around this time. "your not joking around this time are you?" he nods no "I want to go see the grounds tomorrow" she looked at him confused "what do you mean?" he smiles looking at her "they had a compound here in the leaf village from the letter I am the last of the clan" hinata was shocked she kissed his cheek "I'll take the children with me to fathers tomorrow if you would like me to" he nods and smiles kissing her then they went both to bed.

The following day at the academy sakura was talking to tenten "no way naruto is back? Why didn't they announce it to the village when he came back?" Sakura grading papers looked up to her "I don't know I'm just glad that he's okay and back home where he belongs, hinata about went into deep depression with him gone for that three years after he found that secret room in the

Hokage's office"

Flashback-

"Dang it why did kakashi assign me to arrange paperwork in the hokage's office" he sighs stacking some papers. The window had been open and as he just had finished the last stack of papers the wind blows them all over the room. It took him another three hours to pick up all but a few papers near Tsunade's desk when he went to pick them up he seen something strange half under the right side of the desk he pushed them away to find a switch hidden in writing saying "two can become one but one can never be great" he pressed the hidden switch, then there was a loud rumble coming from the center of the room it started to form stairs leading below the tower.

With care he slowly went down the stairs, candles that where in a frame started to light as if they were waiting on something. He went father down until he came to a hall way where the candles had lit in a flash blinding naruto for a minute. Once he regained his sight from the lights he looked around seeing great statues of the original sons, he walked down the large hall looking around "wow what is this place?" it echoed through the hall.

He came onto a huge door about nine feet tall and eight feet wide. He looked at the door; it was locked with a thick bored running from one side to the other. The door had chains on it, running from corner to corner naruto looked to see if there was a way to open the door "maybe I can just break it down with shadow clones." He did the hand signs for his shadow clone jutsu, "shadow clone jutsu!" there was a puff of smoke and six other naruto's appeared they all yelled and attacked the door but without a budge or a chip from the door.

The shadow clones poofed away naruto again tried four more times with the same outcome. Naruto fell back onto his back and leaned against his hands. He sighed "man I can't open this dang thing" he got up after a few minutes and was about to leave when he seen something glimmer on the door from the candle light.

He walked close to the door and face fell onto the ground there was a blood seal on the door with writing on the door but this one was different naruto looked closely "only the blood of brother of body and chakra can open the door to father" naruto backed away and looked at his watch it was getting late and lady Tsunade would be returning soon to her office. For once naruto took out a piece of paper and started to write down what he had seen.

"yeah but he never told us what was in there, I wonder if he went to train for whatever he found" sakura smiled hearing tenten say this "yeah I'm just glad to have the knuckle head back home with us"

AN: HMMM I wonder what naruto found and why was it in the hokage's office? You'll find out in the next chapter of NARUTO: A New Begging

(PS: I SUCK AT FIGHT SEENS SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THEM)


End file.
